


touch me with your wand till the light shines through me

by GerryStAmour



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Juno "Size Queen" Steel, Juno Steel and the Biggest Strap-On of the Future, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, it's still tender y'know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryStAmour/pseuds/GerryStAmour
Summary: When Peter had pulled it out of the drawer, Juno had hesitated looking at it. It was… substantial.Peter noticed his apprehension and smiled. “You won’t believe how easy you’ll take it the third time,” Peter cooed, stroking the length of it suggestively.“Yeah, right,” Juno scoffed, his eyebrows pulling together as he looked back up at Peter’s face. “Thisis a special occasion thing, a treat.Thisis once in a blue moon, Nureyev."“I was talking about the third time tonight, dear heart,” Peter said, his voice low with arousal.Juno’s mouth went dry at that and all of his joking denials died on his lips.“Oh,fuck,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut at the thought. “You’re going to kill me.”“Would it be such a terrible death?” Peter asked teasingly.-Some sin for North's birthday~*~
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	touch me with your wand till the light shines through me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northisnotup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/gifts).



> **A FEW NOTES:**
> 
>   * **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORTH!!!_**
>   * This takes place in a universe where they are both _married_ , and live in a _house_ , and they have _neighbours_. Do with that what you will.
>   * Juno is an amab nonbinary lady, and Nureyev is a trans man.
>   * **Also:** So basically this fic is from Juno’s POV, and I couldn’t talk about his eye without getting Caught Up In Context, so essentially his eyelids both function for blinking and tearing up and closing and opening, but to be clear **he is missing his natural eye** , but he has whatever you would like to imagine as a fake eye that isn't cybernetic. **It is just safe to assume that Juno does not have an empty eye-socket, and the eyelids on both eyes are fully functional.**
> 

> 
> **ADDITIONAL CW'S IN THE END NOTES**. Please skip to the end notes before reading if you're worried the fic might be triggering/squicky.

When Peter had pulled the strap out of the drawer, Juno had hesitated looking at it. It was… substantial.

Peter noticed his apprehension and smiled, his sharp fangs on full display and not at all kind, but it did soothe some of Juno’s nerves. Without a word, Peter slid the internal mechanism of it into his cunt, then hooked up the leather harness he used to support the strap. Most of the straps hardly needed the harness but this one was about as thick and as long as his forearm.

As Peter walked back to the bed, he actually held the cock in one hand to keep it from swinging too much with his steps. With a low grunt, Peter activated the neural network, the implants along his hips pulsing amber before turning green. 

Juno crawled forward on the bed and met Peter at the edge, looking down at the cock. With a flick of one of the implants, the lights slowly blinked a dim blue. Juno shivered at the implications; Peter had attached his cock to the neural network made up by the implants but put the actual hook-up on stand-by. Peter meant to fuck him with that battering ram until Juno couldn’t stand it anymore, and that filled his gut with heat.

“You won’t believe how easy you’ll take it the third time,” Peter cooed, stroking the length of it suggestively. His long fingers could barely wrap around it at its thickest point, and that made Juno as nervous as it made him desperately hot.

“Yeah, right,” Juno scoffed, his eyebrows pulling together as he looked back up at Peter’s face. His expression was so intense, Juno could hardly breathe under the heat of it. “ _ This _ is a special occasion thing, a treat.  _ This _ —” He grabbed the cock and pulled on it, heat flashing through him at how much distance there was between his thumb and middle finger, and he was breathless as he continued, “—Is once in a blue moon, Nureyev. My ass won’t be the same after this.”

“I was talking about the third time tonight, dear heart,” Peter said, his voice low with arousal. 

Juno’s mouth went dry at that and all of his joking denials died on his lips.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut at the thought. “You’re going to kill me.”

“Would it be such a terrible death?” Peter asked teasingly, Juno’s breath leaving him completely as he was pulled into a searching kiss.

The thing was, the strap wasn’t even that much thicker than some of the other straps Peter had fucked him with, and it wasn’t even the longest one by far. But to have such a substantial girth and length made it intimidating, to say the least. When Peter knelt on the bed with him, Juno moaned as the cock slid between his thighs, the sound swallowed by Peter’s hot mouth.

Over the course of the next few minutes, the two of them managed to get situated at the top of the bed with the pillows strewn about. Juno was on his knees and elbows, breathing heavily as he waited for something to happen. Peter was kneeling near his face, the strap laying against his thigh, and up-close like that it looked almost monstrous. Leaning forward, Juno pressed his mouth to it and opened his lips, shuddering when he realized getting his mouth around it would be impossible. Pressing his tongue to the head of it, he moaned desperately as he felt along the divot in the tip.

Not only was it massive, the cock of his absolute wildest dreams, but it was also one of the fancy ones that ejaculated. The synthetic cum, at least the good stuff that Juno liked the best, was expensive but it left him feeling so gloriously filthy. He idly hoped that the cock, being as large as it was, would fill him and soak his thighs.

“ _ Oh _ , Juno,” Peter sighed, pulling the cock away from his lips to crawl behind him. “You always look so beautiful like this, on your knees with your ass in the air, all for me.”

Juno barely held back the shout as Peter pushed a finger inside his hole, all the way to the knuckle, without pause. When he pulled out, he returned with two and then repeated the process with three. With Juno’s hiss at the stretch, Peter stayed at three fingers, pumping them in and out while periodically spreading and twisting them. When Juno let out a sigh and the muscles in his thighs relaxed, Peter pulled out and returned with his little finger.

Juno wrung the sheets in his hands at the stretch, his back arching dramatically as he sobbed, dropping his face into the duvet to muffle his desperate noises. Peter withdrew his fingers, leaving Juno nearly painfully empty and whining, only to return them freshly slicked with lube.

The stretch was intense, and it took him longer to relax around the four digits fucking into him and twisting, scissoring on every other pull. With a shiver, Juno eventually felt the stretch ease and he sighed, the tension leaking out of his hips, back, and fists, his fingers relaxing and releasing the duvet.

“Oh, you’re so loose already,” Peter crooned, and when he pressed his thumb in and pushed, Juno nearly screamed at the perfect pain that came with the stretch. “ _ Mm _ , feel that, my love? The way your greedy hole wants to pull me in?”

Nodding desperately, just agreeing with whatever Peter said at the moment, he held against the urge to crawl away from the push. If Juno had thought four fingers was a lot to handle, it had nothing on five; the stretch was almost more painful than good, kicking up his heart rate as he arched his back until Peter pulled back again. He would leave just the tips of his steepled fingers inside Juno before pushing back in and holding him open around his hand.

Every time Juno thought he couldn’t take more, the stretch would ease and he would let out a little, breathless moan. At that cue, Peter would pull back to allow Juno to breathe a bit easier, before pressing back in deeper. This went on for what felt like forever until he felt Peter’s knuckles against him for just a moment before the rim of his ass stretched enough that they were suddenly just inside him.

Juno shook with it, feeling stretched open but still distressingly empty, his hole held open but giving him next to nothing to feel in his gut.

Then Peter was pulling back again, dragging on his hole until his knuckles popped back out past the ring of muscles.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Juno all but wailed when Peter pushed back in, his hole spreading wide around Peter’s knuckles until they slipped inside, just to be pulled back out. Peter continued that little motion, in, and then out, in, and then out, back and forth in little shifts of his hand. It was just an inch in length, likely, but the stretch on the press inward and the pull out was immense.

One particular press in felt easier than the last, and when Peter pulled back out, Juno let out a shaky sigh. 

And just as he had every other time, Peter took that as his cue to pull out entirely.

Juno twisted his torso to look back at his lover, his mouth drying out at the vision Peter made pouring a liberal amount of lube over the length of his cock, spreading it around with his already messy hand. Peter looked up at his face and smirked, leaning back to suggestively stroke the massive thing.

“You’re ready for this, I think,” Peter groaned as he rose to his knees and pressed the head of his massive cock to Juno’s lube slicked ass. “Do you want to hold onto something?”

With some effort, Juno pushed himself up and grabbed the bars of the headboard tightly, shivering as an arm wrapped around his waist. That arm held firm as the impossibly thick head of a cock nudged his hole open, not yet pressing in with any intent, but providing just enough pressure that his loosened, trained ass began to take it.

“ _ Mm _ , look at that greedy hole,” Peter gushed, pulling away enough for Juno’s hole to gape around nothing. “Are you ready?”

Juno laughed breathlessly when the head of that cock returned and pressed hard enough that the head of it popped past the rim. “Yeah, baby,” Juno gasped, dropping his head forward, eyes wide at the stretch already. “Fuck me, baby, please.”

Peter chuckled behind him and then Juno’s world narrowed to his hole and the cock stretching it so wide and perfect. 

A sob was wrenched from him at the slow, growing pressure that he felt in his pelvis and lower abdomen. It was everything Juno had dreamed of, feeling trapped between the arm around his waist and the impossibly thick cock splitting him in two. The pressure on his prostate was constant, the slow slide in overwhelming Juno and dragging desperate whimpers from his throat. 

Looking down at his body, Juno gasped out a moan at how wet the duvet was beneath him, his cock leaking a steady stream of precum onto it. Juno was hot all over, especially his cheeks and around the strap. Then the head of Peter’s cock hit something inside him and he stopped for a moment.

“Gotta be almost in,” Juno gasped as Peter rocked gently where he was halted for the moment, and he looked back.

There was a moment when Juno couldn’t understand what he was seeing. Peter was there behind him, pouring more lube on the several inches of purple cock still waiting to press the rest of the way in.

“We’ve still got a bit to go, dear detective,” Peter purred, and then the cock pressed an inch or so deeper. Juno all but wailed at the shift inside him, feeling full in a way he never had before. He was positive that he would feel the head of it through his stomach if he looked for it. “ _ Oh _ , my love, my perfect little slut, feel the way your ass takes what I feed it?”

Juno shivered, his fingers aching with how hard he gripped the headboard. The length of the cock itself gradually got thicker until about three-quarters of the way down, where it tapered a bit toward the base. The change in thickness had seemed subtle enough while Juno had eyed it earlier, but feeling it split his ass wider and wider with every creeping inch had him almost losing his mind completely.

“ _ Ah _ fuck—yellow, baby,” Juno gasped out, shuddering as the stretch became more painful than good, and Peter immediately stopped the steady press inward.

“Almost there, love,” Peter sighed, pulling his arm back from around Juno’s waist to hold onto his hips, rocking gently and slowly where he had stopped. “You’re being such a good girl for me. Take your time, we have all night.”

“Ah,” Juno whined, brows furrowed as the slight rocking motion pressed against his prostate and drove him higher and higher in his pleasure.

“I could tell how much you wanted it, love,” Peter murmured, moving his hands to massage Juno’s ass, hips, and lower back. It did wonders to help bring Juno back down from the clouds and centre him at that moment. “You’ve been such a good girl for me, Juno, so perfect.”

Juno whimpered and nodded, sobbing, “Just f-for you, baby.”

“I know,” Peter all but growled next to Juno’s ear as he leaned forward against his back, careful so he didn’t push further inside. 

Kissing his shoulder briefly, Peter bit Juno roughly, pressing his sharp teeth into the meat of it. Juno shouted, clenching hard around the cock and screaming. The sound devolved into whimpered pleading, but he was unintelligible in his desperation.

“What was that, goddess?” Peter gasped against Juno’s throat, then he nibbled at the skin he panted against. “You know mumbling get’s you nothing.”

“Green, baby, please please please,” Juno sobbed into the humid air of their quarters. “Need it deeper!”

“So I was right? You wanted this?” Peter asked, pushing in deeper with slow and steady determination.

“Yes! Y’were right, ‘Reyev!” Juno all but wailed as the stretch got more intense. Surely they were almost to the thickest point, there would only be a few more moments of this exquisite torture. “C’mon baby, I can take it, just do it.”

“Just a moment, gorgeous,” Peter panted, and there was something to be said about having a partner so turned on when he wasn’t even being touched properly. “You’re taking it so well. Be patient and you’ll get the rest of it, I promise.”

Juno nodded frantically, gasping as Peter pushed in further and rocked a few times.

That marked a new rhythm, alternating between pushing and rocking until Juno felt stretched to nearly his breaking point. When Peter stopped there, Juno arched his back sharply with a gasp, his eyes rolling back as he exhaled a sob. “Fuck,” he whined, his thighs shaking with the effort it took not to rock back sharply.

“You feel that, love?” Peter asked him. Juno could barely focus on the words, and when they finally registered, it sounded like a trick question. He was feeling  _ a lot _ , and he was feeling it so deeply, and he felt impossibly full. The massaging hands on his back grabbed his waist, and Peter asked, “Love? Are you listening to me?”

“L-little hard to do that with that battering ram you’re using as a cock up my ass,” Juno bit out, his arms shaking with the effort to hold himself up. He tried to lower himself back to his elbows, but the movement shifted the girthy length inside him and he gasped, “ _ Fuck _ .”

“ _ Hmm _ ,” Peter hummed behind him, and when Juno’s head caught up with his words, he groaned, arousal burning in his gut. “Should I pull out then, dear detective?”

“No!” Juno gasped, and he was so close, the thought of losing the cock inside him almost had him ready to cry. “Please, babe.”

“Listen to yourself, Juno,” Peter chuckled darkly, and Juno shivered. “Not even all the way in and you’re begging?”

“Babe,” Juno sobbed shakily, his body tense around the cock that wouldn’t just move.

“Maybe I’ll let that bit of attitude go,” Peter sighed, and Juno threw his head back and moaned, tears of relief in his eyes. “I can only expect so much from mouthy detectives.”

“Please, babe,” Juno whined, his hole clenching around Peter’s cock. He knew Peter wasn’t all the way in, so he knew he was being held open by the thickest point of the strap. He shuddered at the realization that there was still more left to feed his ass, and he wanted it so badly. “Please, want all of it, please.”

“Oh, my perfect little slut,” Peter crooned, and Juno shuddered. “You sound so pretty when you beg. But specifics please, love.”

Juno hung his head and growled, trying to collect his head enough to speak in the whole sentences being demanded of him. A trickling sensation down his inner-thigh distracted him, and when he looked down, he saw a mess of precum down his thighs, on the duvet, and absolutely dripping from the head of his cock, which had softened with the penetration by then.

Juno let out a sigh as the stretch of it finally felt less intense, and as he opened his mouth to say something, Peter said, “There it is…”

Then Peter’s hips were flush with Juno’s ass, and he could swear that cock was buried up to his lungs. Most importantly, the slight curve of the cock slotted against Juno’s prostate in such a way that it had him coming without being touched. Juno screamed as it hit him, his hands wringing the bar of the headboard he clung to while he writhed on Peter’s strap. 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Juno sobbed as he shook, reaching back with one hand to pull one perfect asscheek to display his hole for Peter. “Please, baby, fuck me.  _ Use me _ .”

“If you insist, love,” Peter said with an audible smirk and began to slowly, torturously pull out of Juno.

Still rocked by the aftershocks of his orgasm, the outward drag of Peter’s cock on his rim drove him to tears. It felt like he was being hollowed out, cored as the impossible, ridiculous cock pulled out so slowly and so perfectly. And then it was pressed back in, not quickly but definitely faster than the first push, Peter’s hips slapping against his ass in what felt like no time at all. Juno sobbed as he gaped around the whole length of it, his entire body shivering with his arousal and his guts felt heavy with the girth settled inside him.

On the next pull out, Juno couldn’t take it any longer and let go of the headboard to fall to his elbows. This new position changed the angle just enough that Nureyev’s cock felt even bigger and went deeper when Peter pushed back in. For the next few thrusts, Juno worked to calm his breathing, to relax beneath his lover, sobbing into the pillows. Finally, the tension leaked out of his shoulders and Peter laughed.

“Good girl, that’s right, relax and take it,” Peter sighed, and his hands were on Juno’s hips, massaging lightly as he pulled out a bit faster than the last few times, and then pushed in harder. 

Juno wailed, turning his face into the pillows to muffle himself, which Peter did not like in the slightest.

“No, I will hear you or you get nothing at all,” Peter growled and tipped forward onto his hand next to Juno’s shoulder on the bed to start grabbing the pillows and tossing them away.

Juno choked at the way the cock moved inside him, and he realized distantly that he was coming again. He spilt weakly all over his own thighs and the duvet beneath him, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Oh, fuck,” Juno grunted on the tail-end of a moan.

“Did you come again, Juno?” Peter asked, and he sounded breathless as if he was just as shocked by the development. One cool, long-fingered hand slid up his inner-thigh, collecting his mess and sighing as he pulled the hand away. 

Juno, twitching and clenching after his orgasm, craned his neck to look back at Peter and watched him noisily lick two of his fingers clean. Peter’s sharp eyes met his and he smirked and reached down and pushed his fingers into Juno’s mouth roughly. With a moan, Juno sucked on them, feeling hot all over.

“Taste that? Like the taste of it?” Peter asked, pressing his fingers deep enough to test Juno’s gag reflex, and Juno took the rough treatment, nodding desperately. “My little slut, you’re an absolute mess.”

Juno merely nodded again, agreeing with everything Peter said if it meant he would be fucked again. He needed movement, and he needed it soon or he would surely lose what was left of his mind.

When Peter withdrew his fingers, Juno gasped, “Please move, baby, please.”

“Of course, darling,” Peter said and sat up behind Juno, wrapping his long fingers around the fronts of Juno’s hips. Then, with an audible smirk, he said, “Hold on to something, Juno.”

Before Juno could register what Peter had said, he had pulled most of the way out before plunging back in, dragging Juno onto him simultaneously. Juno scrambled at the linens on the bed, choking on his cry at the depths that cock seemed to reach. The pace was brutal, and he was beyond the point of shouting his pleasure, only exhausted grunts being punched out of him at that point.

“Oh, I love when we fuck when I can’t feel it,” Peter crooned, his voice strained under the effort he was putting into wrecking Juno forever. The savage pace had it feeling as though the head of Peter’s cock was hitting between his lungs, punching deeper than he had ever experienced. “I get to have you until you can’t take anymore, I get to use you.”

“Yes,” Juno sobbed weakly into the duvet. “Yes, baby, yes!”

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stay awake,” Peter declared and Juno knew it was more of a question, one that was asking permission to quite literally fuck his brains out.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Juno grunted, and he knew he should be humiliated as another orgasm built in his gut with far too short of a refractory period. But he was so full, so warm, and felt so cared for.

“Sounds like you’re about to come again, goddess,” Peter sighed and at Juno’s frantic nod, he chuckled a bit. “Come for me, then.” 

And as if his orgasm was connected directly to Peter’s voice, his commands, Juno came undone with a wail, eyes rolled back and hands nearly tearing the sheets.

Just like that, Peter pulled all the way out for the first time, leaving Juno’s hole empty and gaping, the rim fluttering around nothing. Juno whined, ready to turn and give Peter a piece of his mind when four long, skinny fingers shoved inside his hole without preamble. All criticisms that had been on the tip of Juno’s tongue flew out of his mind. The only things that mattered in the entire universe were those fingers, and the cock he could hear getting slicked up with more lube. 

The fingers weren’t enough for long, as they only made Juno feel full for a few inches. He wanted the hollowed-out sensation from that monster cock pulling out, just to feel transported to a new plane of existence when it slid back home.

When the fingers withdrew, Juno opened his mouth to yell at him to make up his mind when Peter drove his cock back into him. He had done so with so much speed and purpose that his hips slapped loudly against Juno’s ass, and Juno nearly screamed at the sudden fullness.

Peter fucked him hard and fast like that for a few thrusts, and Juno felt some concern that his ass truly might never be the same when his lover was done with it. When Peter slammed deep and perfect inside Juno’s pliant body, he held his position with a grunt before pulling back. Juno was confused for a moment at the lack of movement, that he had been wound up all over again, just for the stimulation to end.

“Get up here, love,” Peter growled, grabbing Juno’s arms and pulling him off the bed until he was straddling his lap backwards, his back to Peter’s chest.

“Oh,” Juno uttered reverently as he tipped his head back against Peter’s shoulder, choking as it felt like Peter’s cock was sitting just at the base of his throat from inside him. His own legs were spread wide around Peter’s thighs, making him helpless in Peter Nureyev’s arms.

Against all reason, he felt himself on the cusp of another orgasm with Peter so deep, and so thick as he was, but he wasn’t moving.

“I almost want to turn on the links, seeing you like this,” Peter murmured, his hands running up Juno’s sides and there was a part of Juno that was embarrassed by the attention. Then Peter kissed his cheek, and sighed, “Want to feel the way you clench and squeeze around my cock.”

“Do it, please baby, come inside me, please,” Juno begged, eyes rolling back as his lover’s mouth moved to his throat and began working bruises all over it.

“Not yet,” Peter sighed and ran his hand down Juno’s soft stomach, pausing part of the way down with a low groan. “Oh, my love, look at yourself.”

Juno did and sobbed; In that position, leaned back as he was, they could see the tell-tale lump of the head of the cock pressing out against his lower abdomen. Then, just past that, he could see his own thighs, slick with milky cum, patches of it tacky and drying already. Juno was an absolute mess and he  _ loved  _ it. 

“Please, baby!” Juno wailed, and Peter slipped his hand further down and fondled his soft cock, biting his throat hard at the same moment Juno’s orgasm rocked through him painfully. 

Juno gasped on his release, his eyes screwed shut as he shivers through it. When he opened his eyes, Juno was face down again with his chest pressed into the duvet and his ass up to accept the pounding thrusts Peter had for him. Juno was in heaven, his head in the clouds as he happily took it, rocking back to meet Peter’s thrusts when he felt conscious enough to do so.

He let out a shaky whine when Peter pulled out again but calmed himself down when he heard the sound of the cap on the lube pop open. Juno could tell that Peter had activated the links by the way his breath hitched at having his cock lubed up all over again. He jumped when he felt a trickle of lube land on his tailbone, some of it running down his back but the rest of it slipping down the centre of his crack. Juno shuddered as Peter deliberately poured a liberal amount of lube right over his gaping hole, as well as his taint, and balls.

Juno nearly clambered up the bed when Peter thrust back into him. His hips slapped against Juno’s ass with abandon, stirring his guts on every rough press into him, and for a moment, Juno lamented that he couldn’t clench as tightly around Peter. Juno could only take the brutal thrusts, choking every time that cock struck so deep he felt it in his throat again. 

Peter grabbed his ass in both hands and pulled the cheeks apart, framing Juno’s hole with his thumbs, feeling along the raw, loose rim. With an exhausted whimper, Juno found himself coming dry and his vision went black as he passed out on Peter’s cock.

When he came back around a few moments later, Peter was still fucking him with desperate abandon, moaning loudly as he got closer and closer to his own release. Juno whimpered happily at being used so perfectly, lying limp and gaping around Peter’s cock, barely holding onto his thread of consciousness. 

Then Peter’s breath hitched just so and within the next few thrusts, he was coming hard. To Juno’s delight, he could feel a warm flush spreading in his gut as Peter spilt his load. The motions of his lover’s hips did not stop as Peter fucked his cum as deep into Juno as he could, his hands gripping his ass hard enough to bruise. It sounded almost obscenely wet after a few moments, and Juno all but sobbed as he felt a slow trickle run down his thigh from his ass. 

When Peter slammed home one last time, stars danced behind Juno’s eyes as he passed out once again.

* * *

Juno was barely awake for the cleanup. 

He knew he had  _ somehow _ managed to get out of the bed and stand on his own two legs, but he was pretty sure Peter had half-carried him to their big fancy ensuite. Juno could remember standing in the shower, leaning heavily against the wall as Peter gently cleaned him up. He had closed his eyes to bask in the absolute care and devotion, and he must have somewhat dozed off.

When Juno opened his eyes again, he was being tucked into bed, his body still warm and damp from their shower.

“How was it, my love?” Peter asked, slipping into the bed beside him.

“Where—who am I?” Juno countered teasingly, yawning with his exhaustion while Peter laughed. “The neighbours probably loved that.”

“Ah yes, we have those now, don’t we?” Peter asked though he didn’t sound the least bit concerned or guilty for making a racket. “Well, I have no intention of being quieter, do you?”

Juno snorted, snuggling close to wrap around Peter. “You know I can’t,” he muttered tiredly, grimacing a bit at the ache below his waist. “But I’m not letting anything  _ anywhere _ near my ass for like, a week at least.”

“Of course, dear,” Peter hummed, brushing a kiss over Juno’s brow before drifting off to sleep.

Juno just smiled softly and closed his own eyes to follow Peter.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> **ADDITIONAL CW'S:**
> 
>   * Nureyev is a trans man and I use a mix of masculine and feminine terminology for his body, as I do with my own transmasc body.
>   * They use a _very large_ strap-on.
>   * During prep, one character does almost fist the other.
>   * Near the end of scene, one character passes out and the other continues to have sex with them. It is 100% consensual, and the one character wakes up again and is incredibly happy with the situation.
> 

> 
> My various socials: [LINK](https://gerbear.carrd.co/#links)
> 
> I also run a **Discord server for TPP fans turning 21 and older! _Y2K babies can also apply_!!**  
> Link to the server info: [LINK](https://tppadultserver.carrd.co/)
> 
> Once again, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NORTH!!!** Love you lots!!!


End file.
